


A Kingdom for Two

by thedoctorwatcheshetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Kid omegaverse, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/pseuds/thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: Alfred didn't like seeing Arthur cry. He was going to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction for mamin-the-troll's day #8 inktober art: rock, which was interpreted to "rocking horse". Be sure to check that out.

Arthur was crying.

Little muffled sniffles into the sleeves of his pajamas, cheeks flushed pink to the tip of his nose- Alfred never saw him this bad before! His dad told him crying was something omegas did a lot, and that it was an alpha’s job to make them feel safe and warm.

Alfred wasn’t an omega though, and he always cried when he fell. His dad would just yell at him for it, and that didn’t feel safe and warm at all. The only help he got was his mom, an omega, who’d pick him up, dust him off and wipe his tears away with the corner of her sleeve. Then she would make him cookies and kiss him where it hurt until he was all better.

That, Alfred decided, was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

He was going to make it better.

Alfred peeked through the bushes, hands cautiously parting the leaves to get a better look at the flushed, whimpering omega, who’d taken to curling up into a little shaking ball clad in a fluffy onesie. Arthur’s parents made him wear it a lot- it was… cute. L- Like a baby! Or a puppy, not like… anything else. 

Alfred wanted to put a blanket around him, or maybe tell him a few jokes to make him giggle, but for now, he was going to spy around until it was time to-

“I see you there.”

… time to approach. 

(Alfred never was good at hide-and-seek, he was too loud apparently.)

“Stop-” A sniffle, “Stop looking.”

“W- uh, what happened?” Alfred inched forward, pursing his lips like he’d seen all the grown up counselors do, “I can help!”

“No, go away.”

Alfred was prepared. With a cautious look in both directions, he passed through onto neighbor territory. He wasn’t allowed to, but he was going to save Arthur, and he’d do whatever it takes. In the movies, superheroes, knights, magicians- they never followed the rules! Besides, some rules could be bad, and if they stopped someone from helping someone else, they were always bad.

And if anyone needed helping, it was Arthur.

Every time Alfred saw the little omega, he was either grouchy or sad. It wasn’t his fault though- none of his brothers would play with him! Alfred knew how that felt, his brother Mattie would rather be playing _nest_ than Knights and Princesses, but that was different. Arthur would try so hard to play the alpha games his brothers would play, and they’d be mean to him, even ignore him! It made Alfred mad.

He didn’t want to see Arthur cry.

Well, Alfred had never really _talked_ to Arthur before, their parents knew each other and they were in the same class, but hey, who didn’t like to have fun?

“Wanna come over and play?”

Arthur’s sniffling subsided at that and he gazed up from his palms with big, watery green eyes, “R- really?”

‘Yeah!” Alfred put his hand out with a grin, “I have a huge horse and a _real_ hero’s costume!”

Arthur accepted the hand, letting Alfred help him to his wobbly feet. Cheeks were still ruddy red, but there were no more tears. Instead, a different glimmer shone in his red-rimmed eyes. “Is it a unicorn?”

“You betcha!”

Though the bush’s leaves were rather thorny, Alfred led Arthur through like a true hero, guarding the princess from the sharp points until they were on Alfred’s lawn, his kingdom. 

Arthur was starry-eyed- no doubt he’d never seen anything like it. The huge, majestic horse, for one. Alfred rode it into battle every day and _won,_ it was his trusty steed!

Arthur seemed to like it. He took a few steps toward it, but Alfred stopped him. It was hardly a knightly thing to do, letting someone dirty their clothes on the wet lawn! Arthur’s onesie-covered feet would get soiled, which is why Alfred found himself plucking him into his arms, carrying a protesting Arthur to plop him onto the comfy leather saddle.

Arthur stopped squirming after that, instead gripping the sides of the horse like a vice, eyes wide and afraid, “Alfred-”

“It’s okay, he won’t bite- I think he likes you!”

With that, Alfred donned his helmet, prepping himself for the adventure to follow. It protected him from the fiery breath of the dragons. Alfred’s dad said he’d buy him a _real_ one for his birthday, so as of now it had to be made of paper. 

(His mom told him she used _enchanted_ paper though, so in the end, it didn’t matter.)

Arthur watched him put on his cape with awe, creaking back and forth atop the horse. “Is that your costume?”

“Yeah.” Alfred said, hands on his hips, “The cape is made out of phoenix feathers and my sword is forged from volcanic lava!”

“It looks like wood,” Arthur said simply, returning his focus to smoothing the mane of the horse with his chubby hands.

Alfred sighed, “It’s high-class protection, Arthur, the wood of a _lava-tree,”_ \- he tied his cape around his neck, securing the helmet atop his head- “So when I show you the kingdom, we won’t get attacked.”

“If you’re a knight, then what am I?” A pout.

Realizing he hadn’t included Arthur, Alfred’s eyes went soft. “Oh, I’m sorry. You… uh, can be a princess!”

Arthur’s face soured, “Omegas are _always_ princesses.”

“Well, then you’ll be an omega wizard. The first in the land!” Alfred helped himself onto the front of the saddle, almost hearing the smile on Arthur’s lips as he grabbed the ropes, “Let’s kick dragon-butt!”

Arthur giggled, gripping Alfred’s sweater as the knight reared his horse. The creak of its wooden joints was barely heard past the noises of the mythical beasts and singing fairies in their kingdom. Alfred grinned as he felt a contented omega nuzzle into his cape, “Whaddya say you cast the biggest, _coolest_ explosion-spell you know?”

“Only if you slice it up with your sword-moves after!” Arthur chirped in response, previously tear-glistening eyes now sparkling with mischief. Alfred grinned, turning back to find Arthur positively glowing. No one else ever got like this when Alfred gave them a tour of his kingdom- there were always rolling eyes and “yes, dear”s, but seeing a reaction so genuine?

The alpha beamed, pride swelling in his heart as he raised his gaze skyward, the tip of his sword following suit as he began the first of their many adventures to follow. 

_“Last one to kill it’s a rotten egg!”_


End file.
